More Than A Brother?
by Sigzix
Summary: Sonic and Peach are known to have a brother-sister relationship, but one group of friends think they are more than that while another group sees the two as nothing more. Which group is right? Please, Read and Review.


**...My God...**

**I was checking through some things that I got in my DocX page and came across this. TheForgottenRoses, this girl that I love like a bratty little sister, actually offered to help me with this so it could be a collaborative story. She ended up quitting Fanfiction the same reason why I quit the Sonic category: the ridiculous fanboys and fangirls. I wonder what the gal's doing now...?**

**Anyway, for those of you who don't know, this is actually a rewrite of my very first story, More Than a Brother. Some of you know that I've been trying to rewrite this for a while now, but my brother, being the dick he is, keeps deleting documents. I decided to scrap the whole 'Sonic becomes human' crap (Done to death two-hundred thousand times.) and make up a different plot to this. **

**Alrighty, I think that's all I've got to say about this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

The intense sun beat down on Sonic's backside, as he ran as fast as he could on an oval-shaped concrete track, trying to see if he could beat a previous time he had set days ago. Sweat dripped from his fur, as he crossed his last lap and skidded to a immediate stop.

Two of his friends, Kirby and Pikachu, watched as he approached them. Hanging around the mouse Pokemon's neck was a stopwatch, keeping track of the time. Sonic dragged himself and stopped in front of the two, his hands on his knees.

"Hey," he paused to catch his breathe, "How'd I do?"

"Um... Pi pika pi-chu," his friend squeaked, removing the stopwatch from.

"Huh? Two seconds slower...? Aww, dang it..." The hedgehog sighed, sitting in between the puff and mouse.

Heels clicked from behind and suddenly a sweet voice rang through their ears.

"For a hundred laps, that's fast."

Sonic looked up to see Princess Peach, smiling down at him.

"Well not for the fastest thing alive," he sighed again, "I'm getting slower!"

Peach lifted her dress up a bit before sitting down in front of him. "Well, I remember R.O.B saying something to you about your hair."

"Huh? What about it?" Sonic asked.

"You forgot? Your hair was growing and he said it might be weighing you down," she reminded him.

The two little children thought about it for a moment and bobbed their heads in agreement to their hedgehog. Then, they chattered amongst themselves and skipped back to the Smash Mansion.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "I mean they're only..." He looked down; but winced as he saw them down to his elbows, "That long..."

Peach friend smiled at him, but he could tell something was wrong. The smile was a cover up. He could see it in her eyes. "Peach? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing," she lied.

"Come on, something's buggin' ya!" He pestered.

The princess sighed and looked at the ground again. "Honestly... I'm just worried. Did you hear about Mario eating the poison mushroom in his soup yesterday? He's ill more than he would be from eating one, and I don't know what to do. A few Chanseys are taking care of him now, but I wish I could do something to help," she frowned, lowering her head.

Sonic patted her shoulder. "He'll be fine soon..., I think."

"But what about the dance? He was suppose to take me to the Smashville Festival, and now I'm dateless! Have heard of a princess without a date?" She snapped.

"Come on, gal, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find someone that'll take you," Sonic encouraged.

"No, I won't!" She wailed, "Everyone is too busy or already has a date!"

Sonic was taken aback. He hadn't thought about the festival at all, and he had never seen Peach be so negative in their whole time knowing each other. It was actually quite frightening...

Yet she continued, "I asked every single boy in the whole mansion! I asked Marth, Luigi, Falcon, and even...Bowser!"

"There's gotta be SOMEONE out there that- Wait..." Sonic paused, shocked by the last person the princess had mentioned. He stuck a pinky inside his ear and twisted it inside, cleaning it. "...Did you just say that Bowser..., the guy who's been trying to get with you-by force, I should add-for years..., actually DENIED you?"

Peach slowly nodded, feeling unintentionally discouraged by her friend's words. "...Yes..."

"Well, what was the dusty turtle's excuse?"

"Visiting his children..." She muttered.

"Children? I though he only had Bowser Jr," Sonic thought aloud.

"No, children from a while ago... But that's not the point! Who am I gonna find as a date?"

"Alright, alright, just relax," Sonic said, patting her shoulder gently. "I'm not really sure what goes on at this festival or what you do there, but if I'm not busy at all when it starts, I'll go with you."

Peach looked at him, her frown fading. "Really? You'd go with me?"

Sonic nodded, patting her back. "Sure, why not. I'm sure it'll be pretty cool!"

His friend suffocated him with a tighter embrace than even Amy could give. "Oh Sonic! How can I ever repay you!" She cried te

Sonic gasped for air. "You could...not break my spine... Ah...!"

"Oh...!" She immediately released him, and he plopped back to the ground. "Sorry..."

"Thanks..." Sonic said in a hoarse voice. "Now, what do I need to do for this festival..?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just be ready in your best clothes, and pick me up at four o'clock sharp!"

"O... I will. But-" He started.

"What!" She yelled.

"Calm down! I was just about to say that I don't have a car..." The hedgehog stated.

"Then how do you get around-"

"My legs, girl!" He grinned. "I'd have to carry you there. Is that okay?"

Peach smiled. "As long as we get there, yes." She leaned close to him, planted a kiss on his forehead, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I appreciate this, Sonic. Thanks."

Sonic's cheeks were tinted pink, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "No problem, Peach. And thank YOU for not giving me another death grip," he joked, earning a laugh from Peach.

"I'll pull you into one if you don't cut this," Peach joked, ruffling his quills and now earning a laugh from him.

"No!" Sonic playfully yelled, swatting her hand away. "I love it this way!"

"They look too big!" Peach retorted, playing with his quills again.

The two fought over the hedgehog's quills until he had finally given in, sharing a laugh with the princess.

As the time went by, they began to talk about the time they had spent together throughout the three years. The first interaction the two had made was after a danger to their worlds, Tabuu and his odd but effective Subspace Army, had been destroyed. Peach felt very grateful towards Sonic for helping in the last minute and had began talking to him during each tournament, interested in his world as he became interested in hers. After the second year since they met, they developed a better-than-expected friendship. At first, people thought they would just be good friends and nothing more. After the second tournament Sonic had entered, they're friendship began to grow gradually. They began talking more in their free time, giving little gifts to each other for no reason whatsoever, and battled together in several matches. By the time the next tournament was halfway through, the two treated each other as brother and sister, looking out for each other and making sure the other was feeling well.

After what felt like hours of talking, they both had realized that the sky had become a dark shade of orange and the clouds were darker than earlier.

"Wow," Peach said, looking up at the sky. "How long have we been talking?"

"Eh" was all Sonic muttered before standing up and stretching his arms and legs. "Hey Peach?"

"Yes?" She responded, standing up as well and stretching her arms as well.

"I'm gonna be going back home for a little bit," he said.

"Awww... Why...?" She asked, bluffing her sudden sadness.

"Just...some things I gotta take care of. Nothin' to worry about, 'kay?" Sonic said.

She nodded. "Alright. Is it about Robotnik?"

"Nah, nah... And why do you always call him by his real name?"

She shrugged. "I just have a habit of doing it..., Mauriiiice," she giggled a bit, enjoying Sonic's reaction when he heard his real name uttered.

"Oh you..." He reached up and grabbed the crown from her head, jogging to the mansion at a steady pace.

"Hey!" Peach yelled, lifting up her dress and running while laughing.

Sonic slowed down to a walk and began to gently toss the crown into the air, nearing the mansion. "Haha! Come and get- Ah!"

The princess glomped her friend as she approached him. "Give it back, Maurice!" She laughed.

"Hehe. If I give it back, will you STOP calling me that?" Sonic asked, extending his right arm, keeping the crown in his hand from Peach's reach.

"Yes!" She answered, wrapping her arms around him tighter and lifting him from his feet.

"Alight, alright!" He squirmed out of her arms and raised the crown in his hand in front of her face face. "Hehehe. Here ya go."

She snatched the crown from his hand and placed it right on top of the head where it belong. "Thank you very much."

Sonic chuckled a bit more before speaking. "Alright, I better get going back home."

"When do you think you'll be back?" She asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "Not sure. Don't worry, though, I won't be long."

"You never are," Peach replied, ruffling the quills on his head. "Be careful, okay?"

"Can't promise that," joked Sonic. "Don't baby Kirby TOO much while I'm gone, okay?"

"Can't promise that," Peach giggled, patting his head. "Bye, Sonic."

"See ya, Peach." Sonic waved to her before his seven Chaos Emeralds had suddenly appeared around him in a ring formation. "Now, go mess with Mario." He gave a wink to the princess before becoming engulfed in a bright, yellow light, forcing Peach to close her eyes.

Seconds later, she opened her eyes and could see Sonic, sporting golden fur and covered in golden flames, flying into the sky. She smiled at him before walking inside the mansion to visit a sick Mario in the hospital wing.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter of my very first fic. I don't really have much to say about it except that I'm VERY happy I found this.**

**I also have the feeling that there are people out there that think I might bash Mario. Don't worry, I'm gonna treat him well. He isn't gonna talk in this story though, since...I admittedly think it would be creepy hearing him speak a complete sentence other than "Thank-a you so much, for playing my game!" XD**

**Anyways, I'd like to give much thanks to my friend, Haley, for sending this to me. If it wasn't for you, you bratty Shadow fangirl-of-a-sister, I probably would've never been able to upload this again. I Love ya, sis.**

**ALSO, if you don't know already, I'm having a bit of trouble with writing this Apocalypse Trilogy I've had planned for over a year+ now and I'd appreciate it if you could offer me some help. It would be my first collaboration fic and I think it would be fun to interact and do something with other authors I've met or competed in contests against, like TheWordMasterOfFiction, MessengerofDreams,Tune4Toons, Twilight Okami (Wherever you are... XD), etc. Anyone is welcome to PM me or click on the forum link on the top of my profile. Thank you very much.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
